The invention relates to a device for dispensing articles from a stack, always keeping the uppermost article of the stack at a predetermined level, independent of the number of articles of the stack, which device comprises a vertical container for the stack of articles, with a flange having a passage opening and a bottom, a carrier for the articles cooperating with supporting means, said carrier being able to move unrotatably up and down under influence of guiding means, while between the flange and the bottom a number of mutually and with the longitudinal axis of the container parallely adjusted posts are provided.
A device of this kind is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,722 of applicant. With such a device a number of stationary posts are present on the outside of the carrier, said posts having a U-shaped cross section, wherein inside the U-shaped profile wheels of guide carriages run, which are connected with an annular part of the carrier, said carrier also being suspended to the flange by means of springs. Further three adjustable posts are present, which may rotate around points pivotally connected to the flange and the bottom, such that the space between the adjustable posts may be adjusted to articles of different diameter.